La vengeance
by filibert15
Summary: L'histoire d'amour la plus difficile que vous n'ayez jamais connu, entre famille, mafia, viole, enfant, sacrifice,vengeance. Une Bella battante, un Edward perdu... Personnages et couples habituelles fin  ALL HUMANS  M POUR LA VIOLENCE


Mise en place.

PDV BELLA

Devant son corps inerte, je savais, je savais que je me vengerais je mettrais peut-être longtemps mais je les tuerais tous un par un et je terminerais par lui, pour qu'il sache que j'allais venir et qu'il en devienne fou.

24 mois plus tôt.

Ce soir était le soir le plus important pour toute jeune fille de lycée, le bal de promo. Bien que je soit seulement en seconde j'avais eu la chance et le privilège d'être la cavalière d'un terminal, Will Johnson quaterback du lycée et capitaine de l'équipe de football. J'avais tout, du moins tout ce qu'une jeune fille de 16 ans souhaite avoir. Je suis Bella Swam, l'un des parties les plus riches des Etats-Unis, mon père était un riche homme d'affaires mais je ne sais dans quelles affaires, me doutant que tout ne devait pas être des plus légal.

Et celle-ci ?

Bella tu es resplendissante.

Et c'est dans une robe bleu nuit, échancrée dans le dos et le décolleté, tout en restant classe et sexy. Je n'étais pas vulgaire, non j'aimais simplement me sentir femme bien qu'à 16 ans on est simplement une demie femme et encore, pourtant dieu sait qu'on aimerait être considéré comme femme à part entière.

Dém, es-tu sur de ne pas vouloir changer de cavalière, tu sais frérot que cette Pam est une michtoneuse ?

Bell's je le sais, et je sais aussi qu'elle ne dit jamais non, et parfois j'ai besoin de tendresse, tu comprends ? Et puis c'est le quatrième bal de promo que je me fais alors maintenant je sais comment ça fini.

T'es un gros porc ! Parfois je me demande si nous avons un lien de sang !

Oui ma Bell's je suis ton grand frère que tu aimes si fort !

Démétri, de 4 ans mon aîné, ayant redoublé son avant dernière année et rater son diplôme il a eu la chance de faire 4 bal de promo, bien qu'au bout de 4 je me demande s'il ne commence pas à s'en lasser. Nous sommes très proche, on pourrait croire à des jumeaux avec 4 ans d'écart, nous n'avons jamais eu besoin de mot, et si l'un de nous à un problème l'autre le ressent. C'est étrange et aucune explication ne nous a été donné mais c'est come ça et j'en suis très heureuse car j'aime mon frère profondément. N'étant pas adepte des démonstrations d'amour dans ma famille je ne crois avoir dit un jour à mon frère que je l'aimais ou même à mes parents. Ma mère était une ancienne mannequin qui avait rencontré mon père bien avant sa carrière qui fut d'ailleurs une réussite et mon père est devenu très très riche bien après que ma mère et lui soit ensemble, depuis leurs 20 ans ils sont ensemble et aujourd'hui passé la quarantaine je sais que l'amour les animent encore, bien qu'il soit rare de trouver un couple non divorcer aujourd'hui d'autant plus dans les familles riche.

Mon ange ton cavalier est là

Maman arrête de danser, imagine qu'il te voit … Oh Will … Salut ..!

Tu es tellement belle, Bella.

Oui elle a de qui tenir.

Maman …

Ma mère était franchement géniale, elle avait ce don d'être toujours de bonne humeur, heureuse, épanouie. Parfois même si cela me mettais quelque peu mal à l'aise, je trouvais ça amusant, c'était elle, on pourrait dire sa marque de fabrique mais ça je ne lui avouerais jamais.

Will mec ça va ? On y va, faudrait pas être en retard pour mon quatrième bal de promo.

J'allais oublier Will est en plus d'être mon petit ami le meilleur ami de mon frère, mais Démétri s'en fiche, tant qu'il ne me fait pas de mal comme il aime dire, il n'y a pas de soucis.

Je montais dans la limousine de papa, aux côtés de Will et Démétri.

Ta michto ne se joint pas à nous ?

Les gars vous êtes pas cool avec elle, tu devrais te laisser tenter par une petite déesse de la fellation mon pote, je te promets t'accepterais de lui payais un jet !

Will devint rouge, me fit un sourire d'excuse avant d'être projeté en avant par une claque de Dém dans la dos qui hurlait de rire, que rien que pour la tête qu'il avait fait il aurait du prendre une photo.

Il était plus de 3h du matin, et l'after prom battait de son plein depuis 2h soit la fin du bal de promo, je commençais à avoir chaud et me rendais dans le jardin, je m'asseyais pour prendre l'air. Les quelques coupes de champagne, m'était monté facilement à la tête, et pourtant quand une jeune fille que je ne connaissais pas me proposer de finir la bouteille j'acceptais et la finis cul sec.

Comment se porte ma charmante petite amie ?

Plutôt bien Will, même si le champagne commence à me monter à la tête.

Pour ne rien te cacher je suis dans le même cas que toi. Tu veux aller marcher ?

Oui ce n'est pas de refus.

Je voulus me lever mais je fus pris de vertige et ma vue se brouillait. Quand je voulu criait aucun son ne sorti de ma bouche, une masse s'écrasa sur moi, je me sentais oppressé j'entendais des rires, des essoufflements, du liquide que j'avalais que je pensais reconnaître comme de l'alcool puis plus rien simplement un hurlement.


End file.
